YYH Madlibs
by Maki-sama
Summary: Mad-libs and the Yuyu cast...could turn out odd. not the best at summaries but please read it. The rating is a "just in case" rating for future chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Quotes

Yay! I am doing mad-lib type dealies with many different things that have to do with Yuyu

Hakusho! I hope a lot of the characters will add their little thoughts and would really like to hear

your feed back on them. This chapter's main theme will be quotes from the show and English

translated manga from Shonen jump! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, Shonen Jump, any of these quotes characters or other related things that have to do with Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
One day the Yuyu Hakusho cast got bored. With nothing to do...Kuwabara(A/N: for once! Sorry not a fan of him) thought of a "good" idea.  
  
Kuwabara: hey! pulls out book from a randomly placed shelf wanna play mad-libs???  
  
Yusuke: you mean those things with the words and the......yeah?  
  
kuwabara: uhhh.........I think so...........  
  
Kurama: yes Yusuke, that is a slight definition of what a Mad-lib is. I will read the first if you don't mindtakes book  
  
And so the game began, with Hiei quickly joining them for lack of better things to do.  
  
Kurama: I need a noun.  
  
Yusuke: Pacifier breath!  
  
Kurama: okay..........a plural noun. Hiei: hn.........dragons............  
  
kurama: right.................how about an adjective. Kuwabara: short!!  
  
Hiei: What a stupid thing to say in this game...I can't ...well, I CAN believe it came from you.  
  
Kuwabara: WHADDID YOU SAY SHORTY! YOU WANNA FIGHT!  
  
Hiei: hn...I wouldn't enjoy a fight with a loser I would beat in a matter of seconds.  
  
With that Kuwabara lunged towards the small fire demon, who disappeared at the last second leaving Kuwabara to fall to the floor. Hiei appeared behind Kuwabara and hit him hard and quick on the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Kurama: right...........well how about you tell me a place.  
  
Hiei: Makai.............  
  
Kurama: good, and one more, a noun.  
  
Yusuke: Puu...........  
  
Hiei: you replyed with a flying Penguin!  
  
Yusuke: well, what would you have said!?!  
  
Hiei: hn...........  
  
Yusuke: THAT'S NOT A NOUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurama: sigh do you want to hear it or not?  
  
Yusuke: yeah! Read it!  
  
Kurama: "Oh Pacifier breath! Dragon's just revealed a shocker that I never would've guessed due to her short stint at the Makai! Well, as dutiful as I am to the awards, I think this cause is a little more noble. Let's find you a Puu!"  
  
Yusuke: well..........that's strange.............well, I'll read the next one! grabs book from Kurama  
  
Kurama: yes, alright...should we begin?  
  
Hiei: hn... Yusuke: okay! Let's do this!!! Give me a number  
  
Hiei: five hundred thousand eighty two.............  
  
Yusuke: confused look okay..... Kurama: a nice number Hiei smile  
  
Hiei: baka kitsune... Yusuke: Noun  
  
Kurama: rose...........  
  
Yusuke: well um ah........an –ed verb Kurama: jumped.  
  
Yusuke: another noun!!!! Come on down!!!! (A/N: IT RHYMED!!! YAY!) Hiei: hate Yusuke: okay.....................................another noun..........  
  
Kurama: love  
  
Yusuke: and "I'm blah" thing.....yeah.....  
  
Kuwabara: I'm alive!!!!!gets up  
  
yusuke: okay!  
  
Kuwabara: what? Your still playing?  
  
Yusuke: yeah! Duh!  
  
Hiei: hn....read it baka.  
  
Yusuke: right...... "You were wrong on 500, 082 counts. Even the hardest rose can be broken, when jumped into itself. And the ability to feel hate is not a weakness. It's a strength. Love tells a creature its vulnerabilities, and not you expose them to attack. Your robot is dead. And so, I'm alive, are you."   
  
So...........what did ya think! Please Review so I know how you like it and if I should continue it.....................ideas for later chapters ARE welcome! Hope to see you in later chapters, but that all depends on the review intake! SO REVIEW THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE??????????????????????? Well, Ja Ne for now!  
  
Maki-sama  
  
"Sayonara, Bye bye" Ps: here are the two quotes:  
  
"Oh People! Juri's just revealed a shocker that I never would've guessed due to her popular stint at the Committee Cocktail Lounge! Well, as dutiful as I am to the awards, I think this cause is a little more noble. Let's find you a man!"(Koto)  
  
"You were wrong on two counts. Even the hardest substance can be broken, when crashed into itself. And the ability to feel pain is not a weakness. It's a strength. Pain tells a creature its vulnerabilities, and not you expose them to attack. Your robot is dead. And so, I'm afraid, are you." (Kurama)


	2. Items

Hey dudes! I'm back with another chapter and there will be a guest in this one!!! YAY GUESTS!!!!!!!! And it IS an actual character, don't worry! Be joyful and read the chapter!!!!!!!!! Oh and this is about info from random items, I got the info from Maze castle so ya know.YAY! ON WITH THE................fic?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or anything related to anything else in this fanfic. Or maze castle!  
  
Gathered together by a sudden urge to do madlibs, the Yuyu Hakusho guys sat in the small room, ready to do some more word games.

Yusuke: okay...who will read this time? How about Hiei!

Hiei: hn......fine!..glares and grabs book

Kuwabara: hurry up shorty! I want to hear it! Just ask us for the words!!!anger marks  
  
Hiei: hn............I'll take as long as I want to.

Kurama: realizes a fight is about to start why don't I get a snack and then we can start.smiles  
  
Yusuke: food? Really?  
  
Kurama: yes, hold on one moment gets up and walks to randomly placed kitchen

five minutes later  
  
Kurama: here's some crackersyusuke and kuwabara jump up and grab the plate immediately starting to eat and......cheese.

Hiei: hn......tell me an item or I'll kill you.

Yusuke: katanashoves food in his mouth

Hiei: hn

Kuwabara: with a full mouth fut gid do day? ((translation: what did you say?))

Hiei: writes down "katana" noun.

Yusuke: Toguro! laughs  
  
Hiei: hn...........baka....writes down Toguro another noun

Kuwabara: kittenstarry eyes  
  
Hiei: hn hits him over the head knocking him out again verb  
  
Kurama: display  
  
Hiei: writes it down still slightly annoyed by Kuwabaranoun.

Yusuke: Kuwabara! laughs again

Hiei: hn, detective I don't see the humor in that.writes it down anyway with a katana through it

Kurama: are we finished?  
  
Hiei: hn............ This katana was given to Toguro by kitten. It was made from the fruit of the previous life and has the ability to display kuwabara back into his full demon form.

Kurama: so who should----------there was a loud bang as the front door was blown to pieces  
  
Random visitor: Is kurama here?  
  
Kurama: walks to front door yes I'm----karasu????? I thought........you.............died........for once is very lost((A/N: OH MY GOD! gets attacked by kurama fans like herself sorry! I like Karasu! He's cool!))  
  
Karasu: no....for I knew I must come back to see you....  
  
Yusuke: dude! You blew the door to pieces! freaks out

Karasu: ignoring Yusuke Oh, kurama............may I have a hug?

Kurama: eyes widen umm.....no........I'd rather not.  
  
Karasu: jumps on Kurama in a hug I MISSED YOU!  
  
Kurama: I KILLED YOU!

Karasu: that doesn't mattersmells his hair it's so beautiful.........  
  
Kurama: pushes him off please.......don't.......  
  
Yusuke: raises eyebrow can we get back to the game now? I really would like to.

Kurama: yes, that sounds great.smile  
  
Karasu: game? What game? Can I play?  
  
yusuke and kurama: O.Owhat?!?  
  
Yes..............that's the end of the chapter, tell me..........do you want Karasu to play the game with the guys....or not? It's up to the reviewers to decide if they somehow get him to leave or if he stays to play the game and messes with Kurama. Please Review!!! And thank you for reading the chapter! "Sayonara, Bye bye"  
  
Maki-sama And the item thing was:  
  
This Potion was given to Kurama by Suzuki. It was made from the fruit of the previous life and has the ability to transform Kurama back into his full demon form.


	3. Author's Note! evil leavingness!

Author's Note:  
  
Hey! It's me Maki-sama. Is going on Tour for Band to Florida so I will be leaving Thursday and

sadly will not be able to update until Thursday next week because I will be getting home at

about 10 pm Wednesday and mother will not be to happy about me staying up and knowing my

two brother's they will be playing "war of the ring" on the PC forever so.........glares at brothers

it takes me forever to get bloody on the computer! But hopefully older brother will have to work

so I can be on and take advantage of his absence and give ya'll another chapter! - Please,

please, please tell me any ideas, next chapter I believe will be another items one because it is

kinda hard to find things long enough to use as madlibs.........hey! Make your own up if ya want!

I will gladly put in a fan chapter!!! So tell me some ideas please! Well, be back in about a

week!!! Sadly.........;.; I shall miss you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, good bye for now!  
  
"Sayonara, Bye bye"  
  
Maki-sama


	4. Randomly chosen madlib from reviews

HEY! I'm finally back!jumps up and down Yeah mother has gotten our word working and I have finally gotten off of the tennis court and can finally update for all you people out there! - Is soooooo joyful . I hated not being able to do this! Well, my vacation was fine, kinda weird with all the hentai ppl who sat next to me during the 22 hour bus ride but.........whatever! According to most of the reviews you apparently want Kasu-chan to stay! YAY! This will be interesting. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter  
changes:  
-blah- = action(the bloody stars won't work!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the things I use for madlibs in the fic!

* * *

Kurama: y-you.....want to play? –looks at Yusuke-

Yusuke: I think he does –looks at kurama-

K & Y: -fits of laughter-

Karasu: Hey! What's so funny about me wanting to play a game with you!

kurama: well, let me think....your evil

Yusuke: you act gay!

Kurama: your...well........YOU! -laughs-

Hiei: -walks into room- would you keep it down my head hurts....

Kurama: alright Hiei...well, I guess we can let you play madlibs with us....

Karasu: -hugs kurama- YAY! I CAN SIT NEXT TO YOU!-clings-

Kurama: that's wonderful......-twitch-

The group walked back into the living room and got ready to fix up another madlib, yusuke would be reading.

Yusuke: Adjective...

Hiei: fierce

Yusuke: adverb

Karasu: smartly? Is that one?-clinging to kurama still-

Kurama: yes......--

Yusuke: a noun

Hiei: hn.......blood

Yusuke: -looks at him strangely- okay...

Hiei: What was that look for detective....-glare-

Yusuke: nothing nothing((a/n: NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING TRALALA! Sorry it's a katy-thing))

Yusuke: another noun.

Karasu: fox -joyful eyes-

Kurama: --#

Yusuke: body......part.....

Karasu: -opens mouth to respond but it's covered by kurama-

Kurama: arm-quickly pulls hand away from karasu's mouth and is looking for sanitizer-

Karasu: oh kurama, don't be embarrassed!

Kurama: leave me alone........--#

Yusuke: noun.

Hiei: -kuwabara wakes up- fool.........

Yusuke: adjective ending in –ing.....

Karasu: LOOKING!

Yusuke: okay....................adjective.

Kuwabara: huh? Uhhh..........

Hiei: watch.........

Yusuke: adjective

Kuwabara: run.........??

Yusuke: okay...... uhh noun

Karasu: FOX!

Kurama: you already said that........

Kuwabara: -not really fully awake-gay guy?

Yusuke: that works! Person

Karasu: kurama!

Kurama: -glare-

Yusuke: noun....

Kurama: wall......-thinking of hitting someone-

Yusuke: body part..........

Hiei: head.

Yusuke: noun...wow this is long......

Kuwabara: speaker

Hiei: -knocks out kuwabara again-

Yusuke: thanks

Hiei: that was for my own joy not yours......

Yusuke: time of day

Kurama: afternoon

Yusuke: type of rope.

Karasu: twine?

Yusuke: number

Kurama: 305

Yusuke: what's with the five?

Kurama: -shrug- just adding some odd factor.

Yusuke: right.........past tense verb

Karasu: was

Yusuke: noun

Kurama: crow

Yusuke: noun

Hiei: hate

Yusuke: person

Kurama: Hiei

Hiei: FOX! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO PUT MY NAME IN THIS FOOLISH WRITING!-angry-

Kurama: heh......oh well........-shrugs it off-

Yusuke: noun......

Karasu: fire......

Yusuke: plural noun.

Kurama: vines

Yusuke: verb

Hiei: are we almost finished!

Yusuke: almost....

Karasu: play

Yusuke: body part

Kurama: eye.

Yusuke: alright ready?

--all nod—

Yusuke: within a fierce mirror, I smartly see your blood. fox roll down you face, fox roll down your face, as your arm traces the edge of the new fool. who is that I'm looking out to, I can watch you run away from me, gay guy and gay guy again, gay guy and gay guy again, kurama will find me knocking at your wall. with my head pressed against the weight of the speaker, and the speed of the afternoon it felt as if a twine were snapping in 305 and I was onto you, was onto you, was onto you, with all my crow. as you share an unbalanced hate with me I hope Hiei can feel us getting closer to fire. and may your fear and your tearful vines worth come to play in my eye. oh my love...

Hiei: wow..........that's...........long O.O

Kurama: and odd..............O.O

Karasu: I LIKE IT!

Yusuke: right..........maybe next time we should just......get a short one?

--all nod but karasu—

Karasu: but that was fun!

--glare—

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked it and thank you **Hiei-Touya-icedemon **for the idea! yay for you! Well, I just want to say that I have nothing against gay guys........so yeah if ya got the wrong message earlier. Anyway I will try to update sooner next time! Please review and give me your ideas! Yours could be next –points- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

See ya!  
Maki-sama

Ps: the actual mad lib:

within a broken mirror, I clearly see your reflection, tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face, as your finger traces the edge of the new moon. who is that I'm calling out to, I see you walk away from me, time and time again, time and time again, you will find me knocking at your door, with my back pressed against the weight of the world, and the speed of the night, it felt as if a thread were snapping in two then I held onto you, held onto you, held onto you, with all my might, as you share an unballenced kiss with me I hope you can see us getting closer to love,and may your fear and your tearful deception worth come to rest in my heart! oh my love!


	5. Lyrics

Hey All...........Sorry, I know it's taken FOREVER to update, but school started on the 24th of August and I have been PILED with homework –mutters about evil history- if you truly, positively absolutely WANT to know my school classes, click my user name. Any way, sorry if the last chapter was hard to follow(thanks to Bar-Ohki for telling me so-bows-) so anyway I hope this one is better, and once again GOMENASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have wanted to update, but my stupid bloody homework!-rambles- anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these lyrics(parts of them), or Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

Kurama: so..........who is going next?....

Karasu: CAN I READ!-excited-

Hiei: hn......do you even know HOW to read?

Karasu: ye------------------no....................

Hiei: hn........

Kuwabara: I'll read.....

Hiei: hn, do you even know HOW to read?(is not a typo is being odd!)

Kuwabara: huh?-lost- did you repeat yourself?

Kurama: oh give it to me!-getting annoyed- noun

Yusuke: enemy

Kurama: place.

Hiei: Makai

Kurama: -ing verb

Kuwabara: jumping.

Kurama: hm...... I need to feel the touch of an Enemy  
In the Makai I wander far and wide,  
The isolation gets me again.  
I don't know where to go,  
When I feel like jumping oh my,  
It's time to open myself to something new,  
I want to stop- and grow up a bit.

Yusuke: O.O right.............I'll go again......-grabs book-

Hiei: hn.........I would've gone you realize........

Yusuke: do you want to?

Hiei: hn-looks away-

Yusuke: okay then...........thing

Karasu: death.............(oops forgot he was ther ())

Yusuke: a "good" thing

Karasu: love............

Yusuke: WHY ISN'T ANYONE ELSE ANSWERING!

Kurama: sorry Yusuke, but I WILL NOT cover his mouth again!-shivers-

Yusuke: -sigh- right..............word for "end"

Kurama: finish.

Yusuke: thing.

Kuwabara: sword....

hiei: hn................an idiots answer......

Kuwabara: HEY! YOU SAID KATANA A WHILE AGO!

Hiei: yes, but that is more intelligent than "sword"

Kuwabara: -lunges at Hiei- WHY YOU LITTLE----

Hiei: don't...........call me little........-death glare and knocks him out...........again-

Yusuke: okay........... The pointed second hand counts down the death I lead,  
Marking off my legacy of worldly love,  
Tick Tock, Tick  
Constantly I think of things I can't finish,  
Well it's time to throw them into the back seat...  
Son of a Sword!

Kurama: Are we going to do another?

Hiei: hn.........-looks out window-

Yusuke: yeah, but first let's get some food, I'm starving!

Kurama: I'll get some more snacks! –gets up and leaves room-

Karasu: Do you have anything good to eat?

Yusuke: yeah we have pizza and stuff...........

Karasu: I said good, not human food-sticks out tongue-

Hiei: -bored annoyed look-

Yusuke: well no one asked you ta stay............

Karasu: oh.......yes...........-shrugs and waits for his beloved to return-

meanwhile in the kitchen

Kurama: what now........I can't go back out there or I'll go crazy..............I need a way to dispose myself of Karasu..........but how –deep in thought-

* * *

BUM BUM BUM..............  
yeah I know I'm strange...........well I hope you liked the chapter and it wasn't as confusing..........Thanks for all the reviews! YAY BROKE 20 and yeah............so, please review, once again add any madlibs you would like, I will gladly accept them, whether they are original or from some random scene from the show! See ya! Thanks again! Loves you!  
Maki-sama  
the Mad libs(actual):

I need to feel the touch of a friend.  
In the country side I wander far and wide,  
The isolation gets me again.  
I don't know where to go,  
When I feel like crying oh my,  
It's time to open myself to something new,  
I want to stop- and grow up a bit.

The pointed second hand counts down the life I lead,  
Marking off my legacy of worldly deeds,  
Tick Tock, Tick  
Constantly I think of things I can't complete,  
Well it's time to throw them into the back seat...  
Son of a Gun!

The pointed second hand counts down the life I lead,  
Marking off my legacy of worldly deeds,  
Tick Tock, Tick  
Constantly I think of things I can't complete,  
Well it's time to throw them into the back seat...  
Son of a Gun!


	6. More quote OO

Yay!!!! I am here ya guys!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Yes, I have a time to actually update! It's 10:27 pm on October 15, 2004! And I HAVE to march in a PARADE tomorrow!!!!!!!! Argh!!!! Oh well.........not like I GO to Carthage.........evil homecoming parade........yes, I am NOT in college and is still in HS!! Stupid.............evil........-glares at the parade- Well, anyway, thanks to ya reviewers! And in response to someone's.............too lazy to look:  
I come up with these by finding some info about YYH and randomly pick out words placing some other one in........yes.........they are STRANGE and random and...................yeah oh well.......-shrugs-

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER! MUAHAHAH

* * *

Kurama: hm......to dispose myself of "karasu" I must escape........but how?.....

meanwhile in the other room

Yusuke: man! What IS taking Kurama so long!!!!

Hiei: hn...............the fox is usually in and out...........-randomly hitting kuwabara with his katana-

Karasu: don't worry friends! My beloved SHALL RETURN! –is so confident it's SCARY!-

Yusuke: since when were WE your friends...........--

Hiei: I have no friends................only enemies and allies...............-death glare-

Yusuke: so...............Kurama isn't even ya friend.........?????I thought you guys were buddies!!!O.O WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE KURAMA! –yelling towards the kitchen-  
door: -doesn't reply-

in the kitchen  
  
Kurama: my only chance is to leave..........but to risk the discovery of my departure......hmm..........why not –pulls seed from out of his hair-  
outside

Yusuke: oh well, let's do a madlib while we wait! –gets book- plural noun.

Hiei: hn..............children

Yusuke: ooookay...........another word for victory

Karasu: Defeat! -smirk-

Yusuke: a different one...........

Hiei: triumph.........

Yusuke: adjective

Hiei: incompetent.........((a/n: I learned this word from Hiei while watching the show! thankies hiei!!))

Yusuke: person in the room

both Hiei and Karasu: -point to kuwabara-

Yusuke: another word for bad.

Hiei: horrific...........

Karasu: WHY DO YOU KEEP TAKING MINE!

Hiei: hn, your to slow.....

Karasu: WHAT!?!?!? –screeching-

Hiei: I would like to keep my hearing.......

Yusuke: noun –said quickly-

Karasu: demon.........

Yusuke: right, okay ready?

Hiei: hn....

Karasu: yes.....

Yusuke: "Well that makes sense. Faith's for the children and we've all been made children here. We assumed we'd defeat.... that.... we'd be able to triumph another incompetent enemy. We were arrogant this time. kuwabara will kill us all. I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is horrific. His power is rare even in demon world. I never thought I'd see it like this...... and to see it manifested in the hands of a crude demon being no less."

Hiei: that's nice...............

Karasu: where IS my beloved!

Yusuke: yeah............what is taking him so long........

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, what will Kurama do to gain access to escape the dreadfulness of Karasu! How will this game last when I am running out of ideas!!!! Oh well...........please review and OFFER IDEAS! I wanna put some more of your guys's in!!!! so...........yep! make it up, get it from somewhere, whatever! Just offer them! Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon.........but yeah, Christmas Play tryouts at school soon and I have started the 42 million bands as usual................so, time is limited.........yay! See ya!  
Maki-sama  
The madlib was: "Well that makes sense. Faith's for the fools and we've all been made fools here. We assumed we'd triumph.... that.... we'd be able to defeat another arrogant enemy. We were arrogant this time. Sensui will kill us all. I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is worse. His power is rare even in demon world. I never thought I'd see it like this...... and to see it manifested in the hands of a crude human being no less."


	7. End

Hey!! Sorry about the REALLY late update!! I really did mean to update over Christmas break……..But I got side tracked(coughlazycough) So yeah……Anyway I tried out for the spring play and made it! Chorus here I come! - So that'll be fun! I'm of course in about five bands, so that'll also occupy my time if I make anymore fics………Guess what!?!?! This'll be the LAST CHAPTER!!!! I am SO glad that all the reviewers……….reviewed? Yes, and I hope you really enjoyed it…..I'm so happy! Thank you so much!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho and their characters and yada yada yada!

* * *

Kurama: -hears yusuke's remark-

"Yusuke: yeah............what is taking him so long........"

Kurama: What, are they getting impatient………….-thinks- Well, If I literally leave this house then they will, of course, come looking for me….and with Hiei's jagan eye then they'll definitely find me….Now what is there that I can do to stop myself from losing all sanity?

Other room

Kuwabara: Are we going to do more madlibs while we wait for Kurama……..??? I really like them…..

Hiei: so that's why they all sound so foolish…-.- because we have the teams

idiot around us…….

Kuwabara: Hey!!! I'm not the team's idiot! You are!

Hiei: -death glare- want to bet……………………..-pulls out katana-

Kuwabara: sure, how much?!

Hiei: you're life for one measly word game!

Kuwabara: huh? What?

Yusuke: He means you're going to die if you want to play another………even though for once I would too…..

karasu: I will play! -smiles with cheesy grin-

Yusuke: O.o what kinda face is that!!?!!?! Maybe we shouldn't………..play another one……..

Hiei: exactly……..we need to find out what is going on with the fox………….I have a feeling it is bad…..((A/N: HE HAS THE FORCE!!! - heh…….sorry))

Yusuke: oh really………………what kinda bad thing…………-shakes with fear-

Hiei: don't be scared, idiot! I really just………don't know…………..perhaps he is planning on a way out!

Yusuke: why don't you read his thoughts……..??

Kuwabara: YEAH! That's a good idea!

Karasu: is he thinking about me?

Y, K, and H: NO!

Karasu: oh…..-sad- alright……….

Kuwabara: well…….are we going to play or not?????

Yusuke: yeah let me get the--------------book?

Kurama: -has appeared above him holding the madlib book above head- The book? You want …….THE BOOK!

Yusuke: kurama……..long time no see…….

Karasu: MY BELOVED!!!!!!- he's so brave!

Hiei: FOX!!! What are you doing!!

Kuwabara: yeah….do you want to read one??????

Kurama: I have had enough of this childish game……I fear of losing my insanity and being like you people!

Yusuke: ooooooh harsh! –cringe-

Kurama: I have thought long and hard about this idea and my intelligence tells me tha--------

Kuwabara: can we skip the speeches and start?

Kurama: -death glare that can match Hiei's- Speeches??????? Fine, skip my reasons! -rips the madlib book into tiny little piece- No more madlib! –rip- No more snacks –rip- NO more idiots invading this house –rip-

Yusuke: well, technically this is my house but……..

Kurama: NO MORE HEAD ACHES FROM THE GAY MAN WHO IS AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!((AN: sorry if you like those relationships))

Karasu: hey…………..don't you love me back

Kurama: SILENCE STALKER! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! –sprinkles tiny pieces of papers in the middle of the group- HERE'S YOUR MADLIBS GENTLEMEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW, HUH!?!?!

Hiei: I believe he has lost it…………..and over one small word game in an afternoon………..Fox, I really expected better of you……….

Kurama: I've had enough! -with this sentence said, briskly walks out of room and leaves the house-

Kuwabara: so who wants to read it……….

Yusuke: -hits him on the head- Do you SEE the pieces of paper!?!?!

Kuwabara: yes……..

Yusuke: the game is over………………..

Hiei: game end

Karasu: Fin………

Kuwabara: ooooooooooh……………………too bad.

* * *

Ha! Finished! - I'm so proud! This is my FIRST finishes fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!- Please tell me what you think, hated the ending, loved it……………I am just so happy that you all reviewed, without you the madlibs would have never continued and ended! Once again thank you so much! Not sure about anymore fics right now, but keep looking just incase more mad games ensue! -  
Maki-sama 


End file.
